


Meeting in the Wolfswood

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya has a wolf dream, Gen, Post S7, books’ and show’s elements, wishes for the S8 series, wolf dream, wolfswood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Arya has a wolf dream with Nymeria and leaves the fortress to investigate.





	Meeting in the Wolfswood

**Author's Note:**

> In the books, one of the things I most like is the connection that Stark kids and Daenerys have with the wolves and the dragons. 
> 
> If you, like me, hated Nymeria being excluded from show!Arya's story as if she were irrelevant to her story, this fanfic is dedicated to you.
> 
> English is not my native language, and I'm still learning. Sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

Arya Stark woke up suddenly. She had dreamed she was a wolf one more time. She hadn’t had this kind of dream in a long time, but ever since she had met Nymeria, the dreams had come back.

In the dream, she was not alone. She recognized some of the wolves running beside her as the same ones she'd seen with Nymeria when they met again and realized that every night she dreamed the number of animals in the pack was greater. There was snow everywhere the huge pack had passed, but the smell of the forest they were in now was familiar and comforting. That was until the scent of a lot of men, mixed with the odor of horses, burnt wood and some other animal she didn’t know, began to get more and more intense until only their scent was felt.

Protected from human eyes on the edge of the forest, the direwolf and her pack watched the sea of tents scattered around the place where their leader had lived the first days of her life with her five other siblings. And it was at that moment, as the giant wolf watched Winterfell eagerly and the immense encampment around her, that Arya suddenly awoke in her bed.

"Nymeria." she whispered in the semi darkness of her chambers, hope flooding her body.

A sense of urgency swept through her, and the girl quickly dressed to face the cold outside. She put Nedle and the valyrian steel dagger at her waist and left the room, determined to go to the place she had seen in her dream and see for herself if her direwolf was really there.

The corridors of the fortress were silent and deserted except for the guards who made the night round. Before leaving for the courtyard that would lead her to the main gate and out to the fortress, Arya took a torch from its stand on the wall and when she turned to head towards the courtyard, she smiled as she realized she was no longer alone in her adventure. Silent as ever, Ghost had followed her and his bright red eyes watched her every move.

"Did you feel her too?" In response, the direwolf approached her, pressed his muzzle into her gloved hand and walked toward the exit, urging her to move on. "So let's find her."

Together, girl and direwolf roamed the sea of tents and passed some soldiers watching over the encampment and the huge bodies of the dragons toward the forest.

_The dragons!_ She thought as she walked, _this must be the scent she didn’t recognize in the dream._

As they neared the forest, Ghost was the first to see her, and then, when torch light touched Nymeria's light gray hair, Arya could see her, too. The huge wolf was alone, but coming from inside the wolfswood behind her, it was possible to hear the other dozens of wolves accompanying her.

The girl stood, waiting for the wolf to decide what to do next, but Ghost went to his sister and they began to exchange affectionate licks. It was as if she were reviewing her own meeting with her older brother, which had happened hours earlier.

After a few minutes the two wolves sat side by side and looked at Arya. Being looked at by them made her feel both happy and anxious, but she kept waiting for Nymeria to decide what the next step would be. When the huge wolf got up and walked towards her, all the noise of the other animals in the forest ceased.

Arya held her breath as she watched the animal walk gracefully over to her. The direwolf sniffed at her, as if she wanted to be absolutely sure that the human in front of her was the same one she had once known. The girl took the glove from one of her hands with the help of her teeth, fastened it to her belt, and reached slowly forwards. To her surprise, instead of sniffing her as she hoped, Nymeria licked with her huge hot pink tongue the cold skin of her outstretched hand.

She felt her heart fill with joy and began to laugh, as if that simple gesture of the wolf had turned them both into puppies once more. Arya tucked the torch handle into the snow and wrapped her arms tightly around Nymeria's neck, which licked her cheeks and neck, causing even more laughter from the girl.

"I'm sorry I left you behind, Nymeria," she said with her eyes closed to try to contain her tears. "If I hadn’t, that mad queen would have ordered your death and I couldn’t bear to live knowing that you were murdered by have defended Micah and me. I'm so sorry. I never stopped loving you and every day of my life I thought of you and how you would be or if you had forgotten me." She sniffed and looked at the wolf’s eyes "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

The direwolf licked the little human's face, as if accepting her apology and agreeing to all her words, then she turned her face to the sky and began to howl. The wolves hiding in the forest began, one by one, to howl in response to their leader's call, and then Ghost joined their howl to the others.

Arya was amazed when the great crowd of wolves began to come out of the forest, surrounding her, Nymeria and Ghost, and still howling, they sat around them in a circle. They were a big pack and they were, at that moment, including her in the pack as well. The girl felt her heart fill with joy and then turned her face to the sky and her howl joined to that of her new siblings.

As the day dawned, Jon, guided by Ghost, found her in the wolfswood, sleeping against Nymeria's enormous warm body and nearly two hundred other wolves lying or sitting around them, protecting them both.

Jon watched the unusual scene with his jaw dropped, as if he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing, when the snarl of the wolves alerted her to his presence. The sound of the wolves woke Arya and she found Jon watching the scene with confusion and wonder on his face and Ghost sitting by his side.

"I had the strangest dream." He said "I dreamed you were out here, surrounded by a huge pack of wolves... and here you are... _surrounded by a huge pack of wolves._ " She got up and walked over to her brother, the wolves moving away for her to pass, and hugged him. "I woke up in the morning with Ghost at my door and he kept urging me to follow him." He looked intently at the wolves and smiled "Now I understand why."

Nymeria stood up, walked quietly over to them and leaned her muzzle against Jon's arm as if to greet him and he stroked her gray hair affectionately.

"She chose to go home as I did." said Arya with a wide grin. "And we're a great pack now."

Jon looked at them both proudly and held his little sister firmly in his arms. Above the trees, they could hear the roar of the dragons as they flew and sniffed the pack. "Let's hope the dragons don’t like wolf meat."

**Author's Note:**

> The connection between Arya and Nymeria is so strong that even the fact that they are in different continents prevents Arya from having wolf dreams. And I believe Nymeria would follow Arya to the end of the world (just like Ghost, Summer, Gray Wind and Shaggydog did), as well as the girl, the wolf is faithful to those she loves. But D&D obliterated Arya's character and reduced her to a cold killer, and since that wasn’t enough, took Nymeria out of her story with a terrible excuse just to save money.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Did you like it? Please, let me know. How? Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> You can say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
